I was Here
by TwilightNinja00
Summary: The memoirs of a woman who fell in love with Sanosuke Harada and how they both lived. Harada/OC one-shot


They say that the people who have helped you has touched your very soul and that when they are faraway, their generosity is still there in your heart. At least that is what my mother told me.

I grew up in a family who valued everyone no matter who they were and where they are from. Foreigner or not, it did not matter. I was taught to be very knowledgeable in medicines and to be able to defend myself as well.

Though it is not every day you see a woman walking around with a spear on her back, but hey, times are changing.

I remember the day I started giving my service to the Shinsengumi. I never dreaded it. My mother was slightly horrified while my father was proud of me.

I was mainly there as a doctor and nothing else beside also provide meals and when things got crazy I would fight.

It was interesting at fight. None of the men thought I could defend myself until one of them name Okita challenged me.

It came to a draw in the end and no one picked on me again. It was a little comical but I would never say that out loud.

Then when Chizuru arrived was when things started to seem be a little more peaceful. I know I was enjoying myself since there was another female besides me even though she pretended she was a man.

Though when I think about my position I feel as though they are all brothers to me and I am the sister that tries to make sure they all stay in line.

As I think about that more I laugh. They would probably say the same thing too but would never admit it.

Though one would admit it and it was Sanosuke Harada.

During my long year years with the Shinsengumi I have become close to him.

We were always close since day one. I tried to play it off but I couldn't deny the kindness he showed to me, kindness when I was sad or missing my family.

The day he left the Shinsengumi, Hijikata released me and told me to watch over Sanosuke.

After that I ran up to Sanosuke and Shinpachi with my spear in hand. They were both confused at first but I simply told them that someone had to keep them both out of the trouble.

It wasn't until later I told Sanosuke what Hijikata told me. It was also the first time we shared a kiss in public as well.

I loved him with all my hart and I would do anything to be with him.

When it was just me and Sanosuke, it was as we have known each other since the days we started walking on this earth.

I found myself smiling more than usual. I love him with all my heart.

It was until that fateful night my world finally came crashing down.

I was looking for Sanosuke. He had disappeared on me and I couldn't find out where he went until I ventured toward the river where I found Shiranui with a heavily injured Sanosuke.

I quickly went to Shiranui and told him to help me get Sanosuke back to the Inn we were currently staying in.

I was surprised that Shiranui did not protest my orders. Once we got back to the Inn I was able to tend to Sanosuke's injuries.

I truly frightened that he wouldn't make it. I prayed to Ameterasu to spar his life. I prayed and prayed as I kept tending to him day after day when finally after a week he opened his eyes.

Oh how wonderful it was wonderful to see those beautiful golden eyes look into my blue eyes.

"I truly didn't think I would see you again." He told me.

"I prayed to Amaterasu to spar your life. And she has, now we can be free and live our life together." I had told him.

He smiled at me before sleep took him.

Shiranui left after he found out that Sanosuke would live and told me to take care of Sanosuke.

I told him I would and that was the last that was seen of him.

It wasn't until another week and a half until Sanosuke was able to get out of bed. We had gotten lucky that the next town over was my hometown.

Once he was able to at least ride a horse we went to my hometown where he would continue recovering with the aid of my family and me.

Sanosuke and I got married the following year and we had two children that we love so dearly.

I remember one day going outside after helping my father at the clinic and saw Sanosuke showing our son, Kiba, his spear and how to use it. I smiled at the memory of when Sanosuke and me first dueled for fun. Spear user versus Spear user.

I was brought out the memory when our four-year-old little girl, Sora, came crying to me.

I picked her up and asked what was wrong and had told me that tripped. Sanosuke had stopped what he was doing and came over to me and helped me console Sora.

When she was finally smiling again, Kiba asked her if she wanted to go play and she said yes. I let her down and off she went.

I felt Sanosuke wrap an arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head gently on his shoulder as we watched our children play tag in the garden.

"Thank you Tomoe for saving my life that day and giving me a family I have always wanted." He told me.

"I will always be at your side and never live my love."

The family before and my family now, I have been blessed.

As I look back on all those days with the Shinsengumi, I could say I will never forget anyone for those were such Halcyon days. They will never be forgotten for their memories live on through Sanosuke and me.

**~Authors Notes~**

I had recently finished watching Hakuouki and was hooked and Harada was my favorite character of them all. I was saddened about his ending so I made this little one-shot of him surviving. For using a writing style I rarely use I was surprised how much I liked it.

As I was writing this piece I was listening to Salvation of Forli from Assassins Creed II so I recommend listening to it while reading this.

Let me know what you think in the review section.


End file.
